Cuando las luces se apagan
by AiRiLeE
Summary: Akane está a punto de marcharse a la universidad... Ranma se va a un viaje de entrenamiento... ¿Lograrán aclarar sus sentimientos antes de separarse?


"Cuando las luces se apagan..."  
  
Por: AiriLee  
  
***NOTA!!!*** Este fanfic posee escenas LEMON, es decir, eróticas, no podría decirles que es "para mayores de ...", el que se considere lo suficientemente maduro para leerlas, adelante.  
  
No soy responsable por el efecto que estas puedan causarte, puesto que fuiste advertido. (¡Aunque tampoco son tan fuertes! ^_^U )  
  
Akane suspiró. Volvió a dar vueltas en la cama, pero era inútil. Miró el reloj, cuyos números fosforescentes indicaban que eran las tres de la mañana. Akane se incorporó y echó un vistazo por la ventana; toda Nerima no era más que oscuridad, al igual que su cuarto. Se quedo viendo el cielo, pensativa.  
  
Algún perro aullaba a lo lejos, y, desde el jardín le llegaba el insistente croar de los grillos en aquella calurosa noche. Desde que tenía memoria, nunca hubo un verano tan caluroso como aquel. Y el calor ya se estaba tornando molesto.  
  
Parecía que el sueño era reacio a visitarla esa noche, resignada, se calzó y se decidió a bajar a la cocina en busca de algún bocadillo para pasar el tiempo.  
  
Al llegar a la planta baja del dojo, se encontró con Ranma, quien estaba viendo la t.v.   
  
-¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó ella, lamentándose inmediatamente de no haberse cubierto mejor antes de bajar. Su camisón blanco era bastante corto y los finísimos tirantes dejaban los hombros al descubierto, además de un generoso escote. Sin embargo, él no quitó la vista de la t.v., como si lo mismo diera que hablara con una pared. A Akane le dio una puntada de rabia.  
  
-No puedo dormir- respondió despreocupadamente- El calor me pone fastidioso...  
  
Eres igual de fastidioso con frío, con calor, con lluvia o con sol quiso decirle ella, pero se contuvo.   
  
-Iré a prepararme unos bocadillos... -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina- ¿Quieres para ti también?  
  
-No, gracias- dijo él, negando rápidamente con la cabeza- No es nada personal, pero no tengo ganas de intoxicarme esta noche, creo que es tarde para visitar al doctor Tofú y...  
  
Akane deseó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se conformó arrojándole un vaso de vidrio, que fue a parar justo en su cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Oye!!- gritó Ranma, tocándose la cabeza, de la cual empezó a brotar un delgado hilillo de sangre- ¡¡Ya te dije que no quería nada!!  
  
-¡¡Eso me quedó bien claro!! ¿Por qué insinúas que voy a intoxicarte, Ranma?- exclamó ella, apretando los puños.  
  
-¡Vamos, Akane!- Ranma soltó una risita sarcástica- Nadie puede comer las porquerías que preparas... ni siquiera tu misma.  
  
-¡¡Baka!! - Akane se marchó a la cocina, visiblemente irritada. ¡¿Por qué diablos conseguía molestarla de esa forma?! Abrió el refrigerador, tomó algunos ingredientes y comenzó a prepararse rápidamente unos bocadillos.   
  
Un rato después, se asomó a la sala del dojo. Ranma ya se había marchado a su habitación. Se quedó parada, sosteniendo el plato con los bocadillos, aun con la bronca dentro de sí. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía hambre, así que dejó el plato sobre la mesa, apagó las luces y se marchó a su cuarto.  
  
Se sentó sobre la blanda cama, sosteniendo la almohada entre sus manos. Hundió su puño en ella. Una y otra vez. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Necesitaba sacarse la rabia de adentro. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero se negó a dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¿Por qué razón llorar?- se dijo a si misma- ¿Por Ranma? ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer en tu vida, Akane! Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a sus comentarios idiotas...ya hace tiempo que lo conoces...  
  
Ya hacía tiempo. Tres largos años. Ella ya no era la misma chiquilla que cuando lo conoció, acababa de terminar la preparatoria, había cumplido los 18 años y al término del verano se marcharía para estudiar en la universidad de Tokio. Bien lejos de él. Vaya alivio. Últimamente se encontraba demasiado sensible, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto, puesto que ella era una chica fuerte y resistente.  
  
Ranma no había cambiado mucho en estos tres años transcurridos, salvo que creció dos centímetros de altura- pensó Akane, irónica.   
  
Seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de siempre, con sus comentarios inoportunos y su constante necesidad de pelear para ser mejor en todo.  
  
¿Es que no iría a madurar? No encontraba respuesta a esta pregunta... quizás no la hubiera...  
  
Tres años... ¡Cuánto tiempo! Y pensar que ninguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hablar de "ese" asunto. O quizás temían la respuesta del otro...  
  
Se negó a seguir pensando en eso, no valía la pena. A su parecer, ya habían perdido sus oportunidades; las habían dejado pasar, pensando ingenuamente, que siempre llegarían otras.   
  
Y ahora, inevitablemente, había llegado el momento en que el camino se dividía, y cada uno tomaba una senda diferente en sus vidas: ella se marcharía a la universidad y el se perfeccionaría para ser excelente en el kempo. Dos caminos mas diferentes, imposible...  
  
No los unía ninguna promesa, ya que el viejo compromiso inicial estaba puesto seriamente en duda por los padres de ambos jóvenes pensando si sería conveniente unir a dos personas que se odiaran con tanto afán como Ranma y Akane... pero, ellos... ¿realmente se odiaban...?  
  
-Quizás algún día...-murmuró Akane mientras los ojos se le cerraban lentamente, hasta caer profundamente dormida.  
  
Al día siguiente...   
  
-Konnichi wa...  
  
-Buenos días, Akane- la saludó Kasumi, quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno.- Mira, acaba de llegar una postal enviada por papá y el tío Genma- le informó, tendiéndosela.  
  
Akane echó un vistazo a la colorida postal, enviada desde Okinawa. Soun y Genma se habían tomado unas largas vacaciones, y ya hacía casi un mes que se encontraban recorriendo Japón. Nabiki estaba en la universidad, que había comenzado el año anterior, por lo que la veían solo en las festividades, cuando podía regresar a Nerima.  
  
En el dojo solo quedaba la dulce Kasumi, quien contraería matrimonio con el doctor Tofú en unos meses, Akane, que se marcharía en una semana, y Ranma.  
  
Ambas jovencitas desayunaron conversando animadamente sobre los preparativos de la boda de la mayor. Una vez que terminaron, Kasumi le dio a Akane un pequeño papelito.  
  
-Akane, ¿Podrías hacer las compras?- le pidió amablemente. Esta, por supuesto, accedió.- Será mejor que vayas ahora, así conseguirás el pescado más fresco, yo limpiaré todo esto- dijo señalando la mesa, donde quedaban unos platillos vacíos.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Akane, marchándose. Ya había abierto la puerta, cuando la pregunta se le apareció en la cabeza. Rebelándose contra sus instintos, la formuló en voz alta:  
  
-Kasumi...¿Dónde está Ranma?  
  
-¡Oh!- Kasumi se llevó la mano a la cara- El pobre no amaneció muy bien, esta muy descompuesto...al parecer fue algo que comió...  
  
Así que lo hizo...- se dijo Akane, furiosa. Corrió hasta la habitación del chico y abrió la puerta violentamente. Ranma estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto con varias mantas (a pesar del calor) y con el rostro tan pálido que cualquiera hubiera dicho que padecía una enfermedad realmente grave. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero no podía dormir. Se sobresaltó al oír a Akane que entró como un huracán en su habitación.  
  
-A-Akane...-murmuró con voz queda.  
  
-¡Eres un estúpido!- le espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¡Es justo lo que necesitaba que me recordaran!- dijo Ranma, irónico- Eres muy eficiente para subirle el ánimo a una persona enferma, Akane... deberías solicitar trabajo en el hospital local...  
  
-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-¿Qué hice ahora?- se quejó él- Por favor, no me arrojes nada, que ya me alcanza con el vaso de ayer...  
  
-¿Por qué te comiste mis bocadillos?-exclamó ella, pasando por alto su comentario.  
  
-Ya lo has dicho tu...-le respondió el chico, acomodándose para volver a dormir- Porque soy un estúpido...  
  
Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Ranma simulaba dormir y ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.  
  
-Oye, Akane- murmuró Ranma, sin molestarse en mirarla. Ella se volteó.- Al menos tengo razón en una cosa...De verdad tu comida intoxica...deberías considerar la idea comprar comida ya preparada, sería un riesgo menos para el resto...  
  
Como toda respuesta, un enorme jarrón de lata que adornaba el pasillo, aterrizó sobre la cara de Ranma. Akane bajó corriendo las escaleras y cruzó la sala, decidida a irse a realizar las compras que le había encargado su hermana.   
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Ranma?- le preguntó Kasumi, quien la escuchó subir al cuarto del chico- ¿Está mejor?  
  
-Sólo un poco- respondió ella, sonriendo maliciosamente- Creo que será mejor que no almuerce, para que no le caiga pesado al estómago...  
  
-Tienes razón- asintió Kasumi.  
  
-Nos vemos luego!- saludó Akane, sonriente y se marchó a la ciudad.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
-¡Sólo yo soy el único tonto que come las porquerías de Akane! ¿Quién me obligaba? ¡Ah! ¡Pero claro! ¡Tenía que sentir remordimientos! ¿Pero eso era suficiente para bajar en la noche y comerse ese plato de basura como si fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo? ¡No lo creo!  
  
Ranma metió la cabeza bajo el agua y volvió a emerger. El baño de los Tendo estaba lleno de vapor, el que creaba una espesa niebla, pero a Ranma le gustaba así. Le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas.  
  
Sumergido en el agua tibia, comenzaba a sentirse mejor... Estaba mirando el techo, pensativo. ¡Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar! Justo que estaba por decidirse, la estúpida de Akane ponía una traba en su camino, haciéndolo arrepentirse al instante. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo lograría.  
  
Siempre pensó que algún día llegaría el momento perfecto, pero el tiempo fue pasando y la ocasión nunca llegó. Quizás no debí haber esperado a que llegara solo...quizá era yo el que debía hacer de un momento cualquiera, el momento perfecto se dijo a si mismo, con un dejo de arrepentimiento en sus sentimientos.  
  
¡Mierda, estaba tan confundido!  
  
Y ahora el tiempo apremiaba...cada noche que caía se ponía más melancólico e irritable, porque sabía que se acercaba el día... y él aún no se decidía.  
  
En el fondo de su corazón sabía que este era el momento, que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, la perdería para siempre. ¡Pero tenía tanto miedo! ¿Miedo de que? ¿De su reacción?¿De su respuesta? ¿De una negativa?  
  
No, se negó a pensar en ello, pero tenía que aceptar que una negativa estaba dentro de las cientos de posibilidades. Una negativa lo destrozaría...  
  
¡Que complicados son los sentimientos!- pensó molesto. Tomó una toalla blanca y se dispuso a salir del baño.   
  
Más tarde...   
  
-¡Kasumi, ya estoy en casa!  
  
Akane entró al dojo cargando varias bolsas, en las que traía las compras que le habían ocupado toda la mañana. Luego de ordenar las cosas en la cocina, ayudó a Kasumi a preparar el almuerzo (aunque, claro está, ella solo le alcanzaba los ingredientes) que sería algo sencillo, puesto que solo comerían ellas dos.  
  
Para cuando llegó el mediodía, en la mesa estaban servidos una fuente de arroz y un poco de sushi. Kasumi y Akane se sentaron a almorzar tranquilamente, mientras Akane le comentaba a su hermana que se había encontrado con Ukyo cuando fue de compras.  
  
Ranma bajó corriendo las escaleras y apareció en la sala. Esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver la fuente de arroz. Luego de saludar rápidamente a las muchachas, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Kasumi! ¡Te has olvidado de agregar un plato!  
  
Kasumi hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente.  
  
-No lo olvidé, Ranma...- le explicó al confundido chico- Es que Akane sugirió que sería mejor que no almorzaras, puesto que ayer tuviste una gran indigestión y es conveniente no cargar el estómago.   
  
Ranma frunció el ceño y miró a Akane, quien le sonreía divertida, sosteniendo su bol de arroz. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso quería matarlo de hambre?!  
  
-Deberías agradecer que se preocupe por ti ¿no crees?- le sugirió Kasumi.  
  
-Cómo no- exclamó Ranma, molesto- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Akane! ¡Si me encuentran en la calle, casi muerto por desnutrición, puedes decir que tu no sabes nada!- se dirigió a la salida- Me voy al Nekohanten, ahí no me van a negar la comida.  
  
Akane sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ranma sabía que había dicho las palabras equivocadas, pero en su frustración no quería reconocerlo. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima, preguntándose insistentemente porque todo terminaba en pelea... pero una media hora después el hambre empezó a apretarle el estómago y dirigió sus pasos al restaurante chino de Shampoo...  
  
Akane subió a su cuarto y se quedó mirando por la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte y Ranma aún no había regresado desde el mediodía.  
  
¡Que estúpida fui! - se dijo a si misma la joven. Por más que quería apartarlas, por su cabeza circulaban cientos de imágenes de Ranma y Shampoo...  
  
Ranma y Shampoo besándose, Ranma cargando a Shampoo en sus brazos, Shampo tomándolo de la mano... Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, Shampoo, Shampoo, Shampoo…  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por hacerlas desaparecer. No pudo. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, se acercó a la cama y se recostó, con la vista fija en el astro dorado que ofrecía un espectáculo magnífico. Se sentía sola y confundida. Pero también se sentía triste... como si necesitara que alguien la sostuviera en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído...necesitaba la promesa de tener a alguien que la amase incondicionalmente... y por sobre todo, se sentía vacía. No es que no fuera feliz tal como estaba, pero en el gran rompecabezas que es la vida, en el suyo propio faltaban ubicar algunas piezas...  
  
Y por primera vez, lloró. Lo aceptaba, lloraba por Ranma y por las cosas que nunca habían pasado...por el pasado que se había ido; casi sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, y un futuro ... en el que no veía a Ranma por ningún rincón.... Y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, impasibles, como si hubiera estado guardándolas por una infinidad y ahora liberara toda de golpe tanta angustia acumulada con el correr de los meses.  
  
Ahogaba los sollozos y tenía el pecho oprimido del dolor. Ya acababa de comprender todo. No quería perder a Ranma. En cierto modo, la idea del estar comprometidos le agradaba, pero ahora sus padres lo estaban poniendo en duda... Y ella sabía que si el trato se rompía y él quedaba libre, se alejaría para siempre de Nerima y de ella, buscándose alguna atractiva muchacha, delicada y por sobre todo, que cocinara excelente, cosa para la cual ella era una completa inútil.  
  
¿Y si no quería que rompieran el compromiso, porque simplemente no lo decía?  
  
No podía y quizá fuera ese su gran error... le costaba horrores reconocer que se había enamorado de Ranma... ¡Maldición! ¡Le gustaba tanto que le dolía el alma!  
  
¡Faltaba tan poco para irse a la universidad! ¡Que rápido se desvanecen las ilusiones! Si no había sucedido nada en tres años, no iba a suceder un milagro en tres días...  
  
Ranma se desperezó y se quedó sentado, mirando la puesta de sol. ¡Vaya si había dormido! Realmente, el tejado de los Tendo es una cama maravillosa se dijo a si mismo. Luego de comer en el restaurante, y de lograr sacarse a la molesta Shampoo de encima, decidió volver a la casa, pero como su maldito orgullo le impedía volver como si nada, decidió echarse una siesta.  
  
¡Y vaya que durmió profundamente!  
  
Bajó al otro tejado mas pequeño, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana que daba a su habitación. ¿Eso era un llanto? Ranma se acercó rápidamente a la ventana de Akane; sin hacer ruido para que ella no le viera.  
  
Se le partió el corazón en cuatro pedazos. No podía ver a Akane de esa forma, lo destrozaba. ¿Sería su culpa? Vio las lágrimas rodándole por su bello rostro, sus manos aferradas a la almohada y su cuerpo doblado en posición fetal que se estremecía ligeramente.  
  
No pudo soportar mirar esa escena y quedarse allí parado como un inútil. Akane susurró. Echó un vistazo al cielo que empezaba a cubrirse de estrellas, apretó los puños, como para darse firmeza y continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Acababa de tomar una decisión, y esta vez, nada la echaría a perder...  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Akane se despertó cuando los tibios rayos del sol matutino le acariciaron el rostro. Lentamente, abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había dormido el día anterior, sin siquiera bajar a cenar por la noche. Había llorado tanto que acabó por dormirse. Se incorporó y se miró de reojo en el espejo que tenía en la pared opuesta del dormitorio. Mis ojos parecen dos pelotas de ping- pong pensó tristemente. El vestido que llevaba puesto estaba completamente arrugado. Una vez que se hubo arreglado y peinado, volvió a su cuarto para acomodar la cama. Cuando estaba arreglando la funda de la almohada, un pequeño papel doblado cayó al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó recogiéndolo. No recordaba haber dejado nada allí, ella no tenía la costumbre de guardar cartas de amor bajo la almohada como otras chicas; claro que, ella no tenía cartas de amor para guardar. Desdobló el papel, y sus ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos al descubrir que la letra que estaba garabateada en el papel no era otra que la de Ranma.  
  
Akane comenzaba La verdad no se por donde comenzar ni que decir exactamente, porque siempre que digo algo de alguna manera u otra acabo estropeando las cosas ¿verdad? Quiero... no, es decir, necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo... Te espero esta noche, a la medianoche cuando todas las luces se apaguen, en la sala de entrenamiento del dojo. No me falles. Ranma  
  
Akane se sintió aturdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ranma querría hablar para que instaran a sus padres a romper el compromiso? ¿O sería....? Ni quiso pensar en esa posibilidad, la consideraba más que remota, además si no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones sabría llevarlo mejor después...  
  
El día transcurrió con una rapidez increíble. Ranma y Akane apenas se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el día, para sorpresa de la última, quien se moría de curiosidad por hablar con Ranma acerca de la nota, pero el se mostraba impasible, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.  
  
Por la noche...   
  
Akane echó un último vistazo. Ya daba la medianoche y las luces estaban apagadas. Bajó las escaleras en puntillas de pie, para no despertar a Kasumi, aunque sabía que su hermana tenía un sueño profundo. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, llegó a la sala de entrenamientos, preguntándose si Ranma estaría allí, puesto que no veía luz alguna. Entró y cerró la puerta tras si; un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
-Viniste...- la voz de Ranma surgió desde algún lugar del gimnasio.   
  
-Si...- dijo ella avanzando unos pasos, aunque en medio de la oscuridad, temía tropezar con algo. Se sobresaltó al sentir que la mano de Ranma tomaba la suya y empezó a guiarla.   
  
El chico encendió una pequeña vela, dándole un aspecto tenue a la habitación. Akane miró atentamente a Ranma... y descubrió en él miles de cosas que no había visto antes. ¡Parecía tan serio bajo la luz de la vela! Se dio cuenta de que Ranma ya no era el chiquillo que ella creía, Ranma se había convertido en todo un hombre. Sus ojos azules estaban serenos. Akane empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al estar junto a Ranma sin discutir ni pelear...junto a esa faceta desconocida del chico...  
  
-¿Y bien? - preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. Estaban sentados en el piso, con la espalda recostada contra la pared- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?  
  
Ranma la miró como si estuviese estudiándola. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Akane desvió la mirada, sonrojándose. Él miró hacia el techo y suspiró, como si estuviese juntando valor para lo que iba a hacer. Luego, volvió a mirar a Akane.  
  
-Yo... necesitaba hablar contigo ¿Sabes?- comenzó él- Ya sabes que no soy muy bueno hablando así que intentaré ser lo mas directo posible y no dar muchas vueltas... Se que entre nosotros las cosas no han salido muy bien, que siempre estamos peleando y nunca acabamos de entendernos... yo no se que pensarás tu de todo esto, pero a mi me han sucedido algunas cosas, al principio me costó reconocerlo, pero luego comprendí todo... yo--- yo--- Te amo, Akane- soltó cerrando los ojos- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero comprendí que te amé desde el instante en que te vi y no puedo guardarme más todo esto, tenía que decirlo algún día... te necesito... se que este discursito no es mas que las palabras de un tonto, que no es un poema espectacular de un enamorado, pero yo no soy un poeta ni escritor...pero son las palabras mas sinceras desde mi corazón...  
  
Miró a Akane, por cuyo rostro caían suaves lágrimas. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, riéndose. Él la miro confundido.  
  
-¡Oh, Ranma!- exclamó mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del joven- yo... no sabes cuanto me alegra lo que acabas de decir... yo pensé que tu no compartirías mis sentimientos porque ... Te amo, Ranma, te amo con toda el alma y...  
  
Ranma sonrió y tomó el rostro de Akane con sus manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Ella se estremeció mientras él le tocaba con la yema de los dedos la suave piel de la frente y luego bajaba a la mejilla. Ranma se acercó lentamente y Akane cerró los ojos. Los suaves y tibios labios del chico tocaron los de ella, se separaron; mirándose intensamente por un momento como si quisieran grabar cada uno de los detalles del rostro de la persona amada, y volvieron a rozar sus labios, como una mariposa que prueba una flor. La tercera vez se demoraron más, Akane le echó los brazos al cuello, acariciándolo lentamente. La lengua de Ranma obligó los labios de ella a separarse, y el beso se tornó mas profundo, más caliente y más húmedo. Las palabras sobraban, sólo quedaban los sentimientos que habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo... Una suave brisa que entraba por alguna rendija, hizo flamear la llama de la vela, hasta finalmente apagarla; pero ellos no parecieron darse cuenta. Igualmente, la luz de la luna llena teñía todo en color plata.  
  
Las manos de Ranma rodeaban la cintura de Akane, la atrajo mas hacia sí hasta que la punta de sus senos le rozó el pecho. Miles de sensaciones estallaron dentro de él y sintió una tensión en la ingle. Se separaron por unos instantes, ambos con el aliento que parecía un gemido.  
  
Ella se retorció, tratando de escapar de las intensas sensaciones que las manos de él le habían despertado. Lo que consiguió con sus movimientos fue quedar exactamente encima de sus muslos. Un duro bulto se apretaba contra ella desde el lado derecho.   
  
Akane hizo ademán de besarle pero él se echó para atrás. Estaba excitado y sabía que si seguían así, ya no podría echarse para atrás, al sentir los muslos de ella presionándose sobre los suyos, la entrepierna le quemaba. Y no quería estropear las cosas.  
  
-Akane, espera un momento...- le susurró.  
  
-Ya nada importa, Ranma...- le aseguró Akane, decidida. Y como toda respuesta se presionó contra él, besándolo efusivamente. Se separó un instante. Se quitó el fino camisón blanco que llevaba, quedándose únicamente en bragas. Ranma la miraba embelesado, era terriblemente hermosa, y era suya. Los pechos de Akane estaban desnudos ante él, firmes y redondos.- Te amo...- le dijo ella con dulzura.  
  
Ranma se inclinó para besar sus pechos, jugueteando con los pezones. Al pasar su lengua por ellos, Akane gimió. Los pezones se endurecieron y la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el intenso placer desconocido hasta ahora. Una vez que Ranma abandonó la dulce tortura, Akane comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Una vez cumplido el objetivo, ella volvió a abrazarlo, y esta vez él pudo sentir claramente como los pezones endurecidos de su amada se presionaban sobre su pecho desnudo. Y no pudo resistirse más. Akane lo estaba volviendo loco. Se incorporó, mientras llevaba a Akane en brazos, quien le daba suaves besos en su pecho desnudo. Tomó una manta que había en un rincón y la extendió en el suelo. Después, depositó a Akane en ella.  
  
-Eres endiabladamente hermosa- le dijo, admirándola. Comenzó a despojarse de sus pantalones, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Se acercó a Akane, quien parecía una preciosa muñeca bañada suavemente por la plateada luz de la luna, y le quitó lentamente las bragas. Le separó las rodillas, y se puso entre medio de ellas para no lastimarla.   
  
Volvieron a besarse, mientras Ranma recorría con sus manos los firmes muslos de Akane. Ella pasó sus manos por debajo del chico, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al rozar la erección de Ranma en toda su plenitud. El jadeó, excitado. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba cuando la mano de ella le acariciaba su virilidad erecta.  
  
Él se incorporó un poco, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en la intimidad de Akane. Ella gritó al sentirlo, y unas lágrimas de dolor rodaron por su rostro. Ranma volvió sobre ella, besándola insistentemente. Comenzó a moverse, penetrándola una y otra vez. Una vez que el dolor desapareció, Akane experimentó un intenso placer, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a moverse junto a él. Enroscó sus piernas sobre la espalda de Ranma, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía.  
  
Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y calientes. Akane llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose de placer. Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.  
  
Aquello fue la gloria para ellos, la culminación de todos los sentimientos que habían escondido, negándoselos hasta a ellos mismos. Se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, descubriéndose mutuamente. Y siempre les quedaría el recuerdo de ese momento mágico.  
  
Ranma gimió fuertemente y salió de Akane. Ella estaba recostada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los pechos que le subían y bajaban rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada.  
  
Akane sonrió; se sentía inmensamente feliz, quizás, como nunca antes en su vida. Ranma, quien estaba sentado sonrió al verla. Para él también había sido la noche más especial de su vida. Akane lo tomó del brazo y tiró de el, haciendo que se recostara junto a ella.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Ran-kun?- le preguntó ella, acurrucándose junto a su pecho.  
  
-Muy feliz...-le respondió el chico, abrazándola- Y muy cansado, también...  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
La luz del sol le daba al gimnasio un fulgor dorado. Akane acariciaba lentamente con la yema del dedo índice las facciones del rostro de Ranma, que aún dormía.  
  
Aunque al principio costaba creerlo, ahora podía asegurar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos, y miró a Akane tendida a su lado. Casi había creído que la noche anterior había sido sólo un sueño.  
  
-¿Por qué esperamos tanto, Ranma?- le preguntó ella mirando el techo.  
  
-La verdad, no lo sé- le respondió sinceramente el chico- Quizá no estábamos listos...quizá éramos demasiado jóvenes y tuvimos un mal comienzo... Pero es mejor así ¿verdad? Este va a ser el comienzo de nuestra segunda oportunidad...Y hasta puede que nos vaya bien.  
  
-No lo dudo- asintió ella, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Familia!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Estamos de regreso!!!!! Hemos traído regalitos para todos....  
  
Ranma y Akane se sobresaltaron. Soun y Genma acaban de llegar de Okinawa.  
  
-¡Es papá!- dijo Akane poniéndose el camisón blanco, que estaba amontonado en un rincón.- ¡Apúrate, Ranma!  
  
El chico se puso apresuradamente la ropa.  
  
-¡¡Oh, Kasumi!!¡¡Hija mía!! ¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane?  
  
-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ya nos buscan!- Ranma tomó la mano de Akane y salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera. Él la tomó en brazos y subió al tejado. Una vez ahí, entraron a la habitación de Akane por la ventana. Luego, ambos bajaron, simulando haberse despertado al oír los gritos de Soun.  
  
-¡Hola papá!- Akane le dio un gran abrazo a su padre- ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
El resto del día transcurrió en la total normalidad. Sólo Kasumi notaba algo raro entre los dos adolescentes, un brillo nuevo en sus ojos; pero no dijo nada. Soun y Genma trajeron montones de regalos para la familia. Por la tarde, cuando ambos viajeros estaban reunidos solos en la sala, Ranma apareció y se paró junto a ellos.  
  
-Quiero proponerles algo...- comenzó, mientras su padre y Soun lo miraban confundidos- Yo se que están considerando la idea de romper el compromiso...  
  
-¿Vienes a pedir que lo hagamos? ¿Quieres deshacerte de Akane?- exclamó Soun, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.  
  
-Un momento, dejen que termine de hablar- pidió el joven- Vine a pedirles que no rompan el compromiso todavía....  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron emocionados.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Casamiento!!!! ¡¡¡¡Casamiento!!!!  
  
-¡¡No, no, no!!- se apresuró a aclarar Ranma, sonrojándose- ¡No malinterpreten! Solo quería pedirles más tiempo...  
  
-¡Oh! -unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por el rostro de Soun- ¡Ranma! ¡Te deseo muchísima suerte, hijo! Estoy mas que seguro que si tu y mi dulce Akane lograran comprenderse serían una pareja perfecta...  
  
-Me gustaría intentarlo, Sr. Tendo ...  
  
Las horas pasaron tan rápido que parecía que se las llevaba el viento. Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, un nuevo día despuntó en Nerima.  
  
-Creo que ya está todo...  
  
-¿Seguro que no te estas olvidando nada, Akane?  
  
-No, no, ya esta todo.  
  
-¿Ya es la hora?  
  
-Casi...  
  
-¡¡Mi pequeña Akane se marcha!! ¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo! ¡Y pensar que eras mi bebita adorada!  
  
-Ya, papá...-  
  
-Odio las despedidas...-  
  
-Volveré para Navidad, no falta tanto... se pasará rapidísimo...  
  
-¿Estas completamente segura de que quieres irte?  
  
-Papá...- dijo ella pacientemente. Se acomodó los pliegues de la falda. Estaban todos reunidos en la entrada del dojo, para despedir a Akane, que se marchaba a Tokio. Le dio un abrazo a su padre- Cuídate mucho ¿si?  
  
-¡¡¡Ohh!!!- Soun reprimía las lágrimas- Diviértete, Akane... y estudia también...  
  
-Voy a reformar a Ranma para cuando regreses...- le susurró Genma, sabiendo que su hijo no podía oírlo- Va a quedar como todo un caballero... y quizá para entonces tengamos boda...  
  
-Se lo agradezco, tío Genma, pero no creo que sea necesario.  
  
-Akane...-Kasumi tomó entre las suyas las manos de su hermana menor- Cuídate...No te olvides de saludar a Nabiki de nuestra parte... y esperamos verlas en navidad- se acercó a su hermana- Y además... espero que algún día me cuentes que fue lo que cambió entre Ranma y tu...-susurró.  
  
Akane se sonrojó y abrazo cálidamente a su amable hermana. Así que alguien lo había notado...  
  
-Bien...-Kasumi empezó a dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa- Preparé unos bocadillos de miel, ¿Ya los han probado?  
  
Soun y Genma entraron rápidamente tras Kasumi, quien antes de cerrar la puerta sonrió alegre al lograr su cometido de dejar sola a la joven pareja.  
  
Ranma estaba apoyado sobre un poste de luz, mirando hacia otra parte. Aborrecía las despedidas...y más aún la de la mujer que amaba. Hacía tan poco que se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, y ahora...¡pum! Debían separarse...  
  
-Ranma...- dijo ella con voz queda. Ahora venía la despedida mas dura.   
  
Él avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Akane corrió hacia él y enterró su cara en su pecho, dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Él le acarició el cabello y apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica. Olía tan bien, esa dulce fragancia a vainilla...  
  
-Ya, Akane, no llores...- le pidió Ranma- No es tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?- dijo sin creerse el mismo sus palabras.  
  
-¡Voy a extrañarte mucho!- sollozó echándole los brazos al cuello.- No te olvides de que te amo...  
  
-Después de lo que tardamos en admitirlo, no creo que lo olvide tan fácilmente, cariño...  
  
Ella lo besó suavemente. La bocina del taxi los sobresaltó.  
  
-¡Oh!- Akane se sintió atemorizada de golpe, como negándose a partir. Ranma la miró con sus bellos ojos azules y ella sintió que se derretía, que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera junto a él.  
  
Ranma ayudó a poner los bolsos en el maletero, y luego volvió con Akane.  
  
-Bien, el taxi espera, Akane...- Ranma sentía un nudo en la garganta, además de otras sensaciones indescriptibles. Akane asintió en silencio. El la tomó por la barbilla y le dio un apasionado beso- Nos vemos pronto... Te amo...  
  
Akane empezaba a sollozar nuevamente, pero Ranma la obligó a subirse al auto. La veía a través del cristal, con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.  
  
El automóvil se puso en marcha, alejándose de él y llevándose a su Akane bien lejos. Continuó mirándola hasta donde le dio la vista, hasta que el taxi dobló en una esquina, para desaparecer.  
  
Se quedó unos instantes mirando fijamente el lugar por el que había desaparecido, aturdido. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras la tristeza invadía su alma.   
  
Su Akane ya no estaba con él.  
  
Pero otro sentimiento renació en él: la felicidad, porque aunque su prometida no estuviera junto a el físicamente, sabía que era suya y que lo amaba con locura... cosa en la que él, Ranma Saotome, le correspondía con la totalidad de su alma... Tenían toda la vida por delante para disfrutarse el uno al otro...  
  
  
  
^_^ Holas!!! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron (¿El trabajo, la molestia, el placer, etc?) de leer mi fanfiction. Ya que están leyendo esto, supongo que habrán leído lo anterior, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado... Es el primer fic que termino y publico (siempre acabo dejándolos inconclusos... _U ) así que estoy muy contenta... En fin; como escribí este fanfiction para que lo leyeran otros fans de Ranma ½, o a quienes les guste leer fanfictions, me encantaría que me dijeran que les pareció. Así que espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, criticas, sugerencias y demás a airileeh@hotmail.com o dejen review!!! ¡Nos leemos pronto! *AiRiLeE* 


End file.
